Headhunters of Light
by N7 Pringles
Summary: The Queen's wolves have betrayed the Awoken and now the Vanguard have responded. Far from the frontlines and deep in the Venus jungles two guardians are after something, something big.


Hey y'all! I've been working on a fanfic for Destiny but had a rough time coming up with something to write, so I decided to take the low road and start with a spin-off. I've always loved Halo and it's extended universe, so I thought to bring the two amazing universes Bungie has created. Hope you enjoy and come back for the second part in few days time!

All copyrights to Bungie and 343 Industries

* * *

The ever so quiet hum of Wade's helmet lights cut the air as the green lights waved on the black helmet. His commando type armor was soaking wet from waist up as they crawled under the thick vegetation, damp and humid air feeling almost pressuring.

"Hold up" Mia whispered few meters in front of him. She wasn't faring that much better, her dark green cloak the only thing that wasn't completely soaked yet. "I got something"

Wade stopped, narrowing his eyes as the lights on his helmet dimmed and eventually turned off. He rolled the silencer on his sidearm and rested it in front of his face. "Think he's cloaked?"

"Could be a sniper too..." Mia thought outloud as her motion tracker bleeped for few seconds.

"Want to bet? A bag of glimmer maybe?"

She looked over her shoulder, smiling devilishly under her helmet. Few seconds went by in complete silence."Right there, up top in the tree... Sniper" she whispered. Wade could almost hear the grinning in her voice.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as Mia started slowly moving again. The vandal was dressed in Wolf colors, just sitting up on a platform on the thick and tall tree. Mia moved silently like a ghost over the small opening, the tall grass hiding her petite figure from Wade. He kept tracking her blimp on his motion tracker while simultaneously keeping an eye on the sniper.

"Explosives set" she whispered and peeked behind the tree, motioning her hands to direct Wade towards the treeline on the left, it would hide him from the vandal. He nodded and moved slowly until he was sure the sniper wouldn't see him anymore and met up with Mia in the treeline. She sauntered towards him, a smug smirk on her lips as her helmets visor depolarized.

"So... My bag of glimmer?"

Wade mumbled something, taking a tiny bag from a pouch on his hip. "There..."

"Seriously?" She raised a brow and took the bag.

"I didn't say how big the bag would be"

"You're so boring" she winked as the visor went dark again and they started moving.

They moved at a brisk pace for a good hour before coming to a slow halt. A huge revine cut almost a vertical cliff down into a large sink hole.

"What now?" Wade asked as he sat down on a boulder, taking his helmet off and stuffing a protein bar into his mouth.

Mia looked around for a moment, seeing something they could use. "We keep going" she said as she too removed her helmet and nicked the rest of Wade's bar from his fingers.

"Hey!" He protested but she was too quick with her feet as she stepped away. He just frowned and looked down the sinkhole. "You mean down?"

"Of course not you dummy, there" she said, pointing a cliff on the other side.

"You know this has to be pretty important if the Vanguard has us here instead of hunting Skolas with rest of the guardians" Wade said, looking through his binoculars and scoping the large fallen establishment below them.

"They say it's hot, it's hot" Mia sighed, tinkering with her sidearm. "How's it looking?"

"Not too bad... Infantry in high twenties, lower thirties. Not seeing any apes though"

"Fine with me. I mean vandals are a pain in the ass but atleast they're predictable. Captains again, they're smart and unpredictable, makes them fun, kind of like emotionally stunted kids"

"You were a bully as a kid weren't you?" Wade asked over his shoulder as they switched positions.

"See, I can't really remember now can I?" Mia shrugged as she laid on her stomach. "Probably was the one being bullied anyway..." She murmured.

"Think that would teach some sympathy for..-"

"Sympathy? The only thing being bullied teaches you is that it's better to be a bully then the one they beat" Mia scoffed.

"You're one enlightened individual, you know that?" Wade said after a moment, shaking his head.

"I'd like to think I'm doing okay"

"Mia you're basically a dead husk fighting a war you have no real idea about. Some would say that's not okay, let alone normal" Wade laughed

"Like you're one to talk..." She mumbled quietly.

"Now I never said I was" Wade shrugged, pulling his helmet off. "I'm not saying you're not a hell of a girl Mia, I just mean I wouldn't let you around my kids"

"You don't have any kids" Mia said and looked over her shoulder.

"Then we got nothing to worry about" Wade smirked and a silence fell on them.

"Although we could definitely change that" he said after a moment, grinning wickedly at the woman.

She felt her cheeks burn under her helmet and a small smile rose to her lips before she tossed a small rock over her shoulder at the man. "Oh do shut up"


End file.
